super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations (Infinity Warrior 2)
The United Nations is an international organization composed of most sovereign nations of the Earth in 2377. While their original mission is still intact, they are slightly more militarized now due to the constant attack of the terrorist organization, MOOD. History The United Nations was established on 24 October 1945 after the Second World War and replaced the ineffective League of Nations. Their mission is to preserve world peace, which proved to be difficult during the Cold War but nevertheless, they succeeded on many of their missions. Unfortunately in 2077, a man-made super virus spread uncontrolled around the world and billions have died during the 'Second Black Death'. Despite the WHO's many attempts to prevent the spread of the virus by vaccine, quarantine, or other means, the spread was unstoppable but the virus finally loses it's effectiveness in the mid 23rd century. While the Earth's population has significantly dropped to 1 billion people compared to the 11 billion people in 2077, the United Nations survived, and so does many countries. After the decline of the Second Black Death, the United Nations focused on reconstruction, rehabilitation, health care, and population control. While their efforts proved to be successful, the terrorist organization, MOOD, is causing a bit of a stir among the world's populace and thus the UN retaliated by re-arming the member nations and prepares for war against what could be the most dangerous terrorist group mankind has ever faced. Missions #Mantain international peace and security. #Develop friendly relations among nations. #Achieve international co-operation List of Enemies *MOOD (major international threat) *Kingdom of Turkey (major regional threat) List of Member Nations The United Nations consists of many nations from the 6 habitable continents. Members includes: Africa *Egypt *Ethiopia *Ghana *Nigeria *Republic of Congo *South Africa *Unitary Republic of Somalia *West Africa Republic (includes Morocco, Libya, Senegal, Botswana, and Ivory Coast) *Zaire *Zimbabwe Asia *Aldastan (Former Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan) *Azerbajian *Brunei *Cambodia *India (united with Pakistan, Bangladesh, and Maldive) *Indonesia (includes Timor Leste) *Iran *Iraq *Israel *Japan *Kazakhstan *Kuwait *Laos *Lebanon *Malaysia *Nepal *North Korea (although split into two parts with the Southern North Korea being considered as the official one) *People's Republic of China (includes Republic of China, Hong Kong, and Mongolia) *Phillipine *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Korea *Syria *Thailand *United Arab Emirates (includes Qatar) *Vietnam *Yemen Australia and the Pacific Nations *Australia *Fiji *Micronesia *New Zealand *Papua New Guinea *Samoa *Vanuatu Europe *Austria *Belarus *Belgium *Bulgaria *Cyprus *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Georgia *Germany *Greece (includes Macedonia) *Hungary *Ireland *Italy *Latvia *Luxembourg *Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Romania *Russia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *United Kingdom (includes England, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland) *Ukraine North America (includes Carribbean Nations) *Antigua and Barbadua *Barbados *Canada *Cuba *Jamaica *Mexico *Trinidad and Tobago *United states of America South America *Argentina *Belizia *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Costa Rica *Ecuador *El Savador *Guatemala *Guyana *Honduras *Nicaragua *Panama *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Weapons Infantry TBA Armored Fighting Vehicles *Main Battle Tanks **AC-4 Sentinel II (Royal Australian Army, Royal New Zealand Army, Canadian Army) **FV7201 Champion (Royal Army, Middle East Coalition Army) **M14A2 Maxson (United States Army) **Merkava Mk. XVI (Israel Army) **Panther 3A4 (German Army, Netherlands Army, Swedish Army) **Strv. 206-D (Swedish Army, Danish Army, Norwegian Army) **T-44U (Russian Army, Finnish Army, Polish Army) **T-48MS (Russian Army, Indian Army, Polish Army) **Type 260S (PLA, Mongolian Army, Qatar Army) **Type 77 (Korean Army, JASDF) *Mech (Manned Walkers) **CW-11 Stryker (Royal Australian Army, Royal Canadian Army, Royal New Zealand Army) **MKS-1100 Momotaro (Japan Self Defense Force) *Super Robot **EVA-1 Evangelion (Japan) *Walker (Unmanned Mechs) **AW-18 Elasmotherium (Royal Canadian Army, United States Army) **Goliath (German Army, Netherlands Army, Dannish Army) **MK-42 Kintaro (Japan Self Defense Force) Warships *Aircraft Carriers **Australia (Royal Australian Navy) ***Melbourne-class ****Canberra ****Melbourne (lead ship) ****Perth (under construction) **Germany (Deutsche Marine) ***Graf Zepellin-class ****Deutschland ****Graf Zepellin (lead ship) ****Hindenburg **Japan (Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force) ***Hakuryu-class ****Hakuryu (lead ship) ****Shinano ****Shokaku ****Taiho **Russia ***Vladimir Lenin-class ****Ivan the Terrible (flagship) ****Joseph Stalin ****Mikhail Gorbaschev ****Peter the Great ****Vladimir Lenin (lead ship) **South Korea (Republic of Korea Navy) ***Seoul-class ****Pohung ****Seoul (flagship) (lead ship) **Spain (Armada Espanola) ***Dédalo-class ****Dédalo **United Kingdom (Royal Navy) ***Warspite-class ****HMS Ark Royal (flagship) ****HMS Hood ****HMS Prince of Wales ****HMS Repulse ****HMS Warspite (lead ship) **United States of America (United States Navy) ***Langley-class ****USS Langley (sunk) (lead ship) (CV-199) ****USS Enterprise (flagship) (CV-200) ****USS Independence (CV-201) ***Pacific-class ****USS Bunker Hill (lead ship) (CV-202) ****USS Coral Sea (CV-203) ****USS Iwo Jima (CV-204) ****USS Guadalcanal (CV-205) ****USS Leyte Gulf (CV-206) ****USS Midway (CV-207) ****USS Okinawa (CV-208) ****USS Saipan (CV-209) ****USS Tarawa (CV-210) ****USS Wake Island (CV-211) *Cruisers **Japan (Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force) ***Kitakami-class ****Atago ****Furutaka ****Kitakami (lead ship) ****Maya ****Mogami ****Nachi ****Takao ****Tone ****Zao **United Kingdom (Royal Navy) ***Legend-class ****HMS Minotaur ****HMS Neptune (lead ship) ****HMS Poseidon ***Town-class ****HMS Belfast ****HMS Edinburgh ****HMS Glasgow (lead ship) ****HMS Newcastle **United States (United States Navy) ***Atlanta-class ****USS Atlanta (CG-112) (lead ship) ****USS Baltimore (CG-113) ****USS Cleveland (CG-114) ****USS Des Moines (CG-115) ****USS Flint (CG-116) ****USS Omaha (CG-117) ****USS Phoenix (CG-118) ****USS St. Louis (CG-119) *Destroyers **Japan (Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force) ***Yubari-class ****Akizuki ****Ayanami ****Fubuki ****Hatsuharu ****Kagero ****Minekaze ****Shimakaze ****Shiratsuyu ****Yubari (sunk) (lead ship) *Frigates **Germany (Deutsche Marine) ***Kaiser-class ****Bayern ****Gneisenau ****Kaiser (lead ship) ****Scharnhorst **Russia (Russian Navy) ***Moskva-class ****Budyonny ****Moskva (lead ship) ****Schors ****Varyag *Submarines **Germany (Deutsche Marine) ***Type 232 (Attack Submarine) ****U78 ****U79 ****U80 ****U81 ****U82 ****U83 ****U84 **Russia (Russian Navy) ***Akula-class (Attack Submarine) ****Akula ****Kuzbass ****Severodvinsk ****Vepr ****Volk ***Typhoon-class (Ballistic Missile Submarine) ****Aleksandr Nevskiy ****Dmitri Donskoy ****Karelia ****Vladimir Monomakh ****Tula **United Kingdom (Royal Navy) ***Dover-class (Multi-Role Submarine) ****HMS Dover ****HMS Lanchester ****HMS Liverpool ****HMS Manchester **United States of America (United States Navy) ***Chicago-class (Ballistic Missile Submarine) ****USS Chicago (SSBN-777) (lead ship) ****USS MIchigan (SSBN-778) ****USS Anchorage (SSBN-779) ****USS Detroit (SSBN-780) ****USS Portland (SSBN-781) ****USS Alberquerque (SSBN-782) ***San Fransisco-class (Attack Submarine) ****USS San Fransisco (SSN-823) ****USS Santa Fe (SSN-824) ****USS Los Angeles (SSN-825) ****USS Springfield (SSN-826) ****USS Jacksonville (SSN-827) ****USS Culombia (SSN-828) ****USS Houston (SSN-829) ****USS Dallas (SSN-830) Aircraft *Attack **A-40 Havoc II (United States Air Force) **BAC Cyclone (European Union Air Forces, Royal Australian Air Force, Middle East Coalition Air Forces) **Su-225 Falchion (Russian Air Force) *Bomber **B-12 Necro *Cargo **A-600 Atlas III (European Union Air Forces) **An-275 (Russian Air Force) **C-160 Perseus (United States Aiir Force) *Fighter **Eurofighter Hurricane (European Union Air Forces, Middle East Coalition Air Forces) **F-210 Starbreaker (United States Air Force, Royal Australian Air Force, SEA Air Forces) **MiG-140 Flincher (Russian Air Force, East Asian Air Forces) *Helicopter **AH-92 Cherokee (United States Army) **Mi-174 Hiccup (Russian Army) *Naval Fighter **F/A-211 Seabuster (United States Navy) **Su-85 Fray (Russian Air Force, East Asian Air Forces) **Swordfish Verti-Jet (Royal Navy, Spanish Navy) *Recon *Anti-submarine Superweapons *Alternative **Commonwealth Nations (Australia, Canada, New Zealand, etc.) ***Proton Collider (20) **European Union (includes most country in Europe) ***Ground Based Laser Cannon (12) ***Helios Solar Weapon Relay (30) **Israel ***Trophy X (EMP Cannon) (2) **Japan ***Hayate VII (Hypersonic Cruise Missile) (100+) ***R-22 Super Railgun Emplacement (3) **Russia ***Vaccum Imploder Launching Base (100+) ***Weather Control Center (100+) **United States of America ***Prometheus Particle Cannon (100+) ***Sanic II (Hypersonic Cruise Missile) (800+ missiles) *Nuclear Weapons **China ***DF-41 (ICBM) (2,000+ missiles) **India ***Shiva XII (SRBM) (200+ missiles) **Japan ***Orochi 8 (ICBM) (20 missiles) **Russia ***Lightning-5M (ICBM) (3,000+ missiles) ***Thunder III (ICBM) (400+ missiles) **United Kingdom ***Conqueror V (SSBM) (200+ missiles) **United States of America ***Minuteman VII (ICBM) (2,500+ missiles) ***Strangle II (ICBM) (300+ missiles) *Orbital Weapons **European Union (includes most country in Europe) ***Orbital Ion Cannon (9) ***T.H.O.R (Tactical Hyperion Orbital Rods) (Kinetic Bombardment Orbital Base) (1) **United States of America ***B.O.M.B (Ballistic Orbital Missile Base) (3) ****Virgo VI (Orbital Launched Ballistic Missile) (900 missiles) **Russia ***Gargarin's Fist (Kinetic Bombardment Orbital Base) (5) **South American Voluntary Coalition ***N.A.Z.C.A (New Armistice Zone Command Avenger) (Kinetic Bombardment Orbital Base) (1) Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Organizations Category:Infinity Warrior 2